Beyond: ¿three souls?
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Jodie sabía que no era una niña normal, digo, nadie más tenía a una entidad a su lado atrapada, pero su vida no era tan mala, ya que ella fue encontrada por una segunda entidad que la protege, ella es Yamiko Nekomata, una mujer que, en la vida, también tenía poderes extraños, ¿ Quieren saber cómo cambiará la historia por la influencia de la mujer? ¡Pasen a leer!
1. Prólogo

**Esta idea la tengo en mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo, se las comparto, espero les guste**

Prologo: Dos entidades me protegen

En una base militar había una pequeña bebé llorando, en su cuna ella lloraba como si no hubiese mañana, pero sus padres no podían oírla, estaban profundamente dormidos, este bebé llevaba el nombre de "Jodie Holmes", una niña que poseía una entidad que, en un futuro, ella llamaría por el nombre de "Aiden".

Muy cerca de ese lugar había una persona despertando, era una figura de largo cabello negro noche con ojos blancos luna, era una mujer cuya ropa consistía en un largo vestido negro que poseía sangre, unas zapatillas negras, una máscara de gato negra con bigotes rojos y un collar rojo eran sus accesorios, las manos de la mujer eran sangrientas y un hilo de sangre caía por su cabeza, lo más extraño era que la mujer tenía orejas y 2 colas de gato negras.

- Mierda, ¿Dónde estoy?... repaso, a ver, me llamo Yamiko Nekomata, soy una guerrera… tengo habilidades únicas y especiales que sobrepasan el entendimiento humano… tengo… ¿20 años? todo es demasiado borroso

Yamiko se levantó, estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosquejo, comenzó a caminar, no llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó un llanto, asustada comenzó a saltar sobre los techos hasta encontrar la casa de donde venía aquel triste llanto, saltó por la ventana y vio a Jodie.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

La bebé dejó de llorar abruptamente y vio a la mujer, pero al ver su máscara comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- Tr-tranquila – Yamiko pensó un poco antes de quitarse la máscara, dejando ver sus ojos blancos y su pálida piel – No debes temer, pequeña – La bebé parecía haberse calmado definitivamente, pero la miraba curiosa – Soy Yamiko Nekomata, pequeña

Hubiera continuado hablando, pero sintió que alguien la alejaba de la bebé, al voltearse vió a una esfera luminosa unida a la niña, la esfera hizo unos ruidos distorsionados, pero Yamiko pudo oírlo perfectamente.

- No te preocupes, Aiden, no le haré daño a… - Aiden hizo otro ruido - ¿Jodie?... te propongo algo Aiden, no me ataques y protegeré a la niña… ¿Qué eres, Aiden? – de nuevo comenzó a hacer ruidos raros – Una entidad…¡¿Estoy mu…?!

Pero se calló cuando sintió que la bebé reía, se acercó y la tomó con sus brazos, sorprendida de siquiera poder tocarla, la movió de arriba abajo y meciéndola entre sus brazos, la bebé la veía divertida, haciendo que Yamiko sonriera, Yamiko se sentó, aclaró su garganta y comezó a cantarle una nana a Jodie.

- _Hace mucho tiempo,  
>en un pequeño puerto,<br>habia una niña que no se podia mover...  
>Una historia existió,<br>en un gran oceano,  
>la leyenda de mil mares...<em>

_Pide un deseo,una nueva ilusión  
>escríbelo en un papel<br>dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor  
>el oceano te lo hara realidad<em>

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>y el deseo que contiene  
>pueda en él brotar...<br>El silencio se desvanecera  
>hacia las olas del mar...<em>

_Todo lo recuerdo  
>siempre stabas junto a mi<br>pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir  
>y con todo tu amor<br>siempre mis deseos cumplir  
>dejando tu dolor atrás...<em>

_Mi vida nunca lo podra remediar  
>comprendo que estuve mal<br>deseo a la vida otra oportunidad  
>mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar<em>

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
>con mis lágrimas yo le ruego<br>hacia las olas del mar_

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
>el silencio se desvanecera<br>hacia las olas del mar_

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>llevandose consigo mi tristeza y alma  
>si pudiera lograr volver a <em>_nacer..._

- No llores, Jodie, duerme… prometo que no dejaré que nada te haga daño, ni hoy, ni nunca

**El primer cap es corto, pero cuando salga de examenes los haré más largos, espero me disculpen.**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Capitulo 1: seré tu amiga

Capitulo 1: Seré tu amiga

Una pequeña niña jugaba en su cuarto, al parecer de unos 6 años, esta era Jodie, la chica que poseía un extraño don, ella le tenía miedo a el extraño ser que nunca se separaba de ella, pero por más que les decía a sus padres, nada hacían al respecto, así que tomó una muñeca y comenzó a jugar en su casita.

- Hola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó la chica a otra muñeca – Si, podemos salir a jugar – Jodie sonrió tristemente – pero mis padres no me dejan salir a jugar

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – escuchó una voz y saltó para atrás, soltando a las muñecas en el proceso

- ¿Quién está ahí? – nadie respondió, miró hacia donde estaba la entidad que ella llamaba "Aiden", pero Aiden no podía hablarle, estaba segura de ello, así que creyó que fue producto de su imaginación, volvió con sus muñecas para darse cuenta que una de ellas lucía distinto, largo cabello negro y ojos blancos, traía ropas extrañas, una máscara y características felínas, la muñeca estaba sentada frente a sus muñecas

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – repitió la misma voz, solo que ahora estaba detrás de ella, se giró lentamente para ver a una mujer igual a la muñeca

- ¡Waaaa! – gritó Jodie antes de correr fuera de su habitación

- Creo que debí presentarme antes… - susurró Yamiko antes de escuchar lo que decía Aiden - ¿Qué hice los últimos tres años?, bueno, me familiarizaba con el mundo, no recuerdo nada, así que mejor aprendo ahora, pero tranquilo, nunca la dejé sin vigilancia… ¿debo hablar con Jodie? – Yamiko puso su mano en la barbilla sujetándosela – Mph, para que voy, volverá por curiosidad

Y efectivamente, Jodie se asomó por la puerta, confirmando la existencia de la mujer, la cual se giró en su dirección y se puso de cuclillas, estirando su mano

- Lamento si te asuste, no quise hacerlo…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Yamiko Nekomata, pequeña, soy tu protectora

- ¿Por qué vistes así?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Soy una "entidad", ni que tuviese un ropero… ¿y qué dices, quieres salir a jugar? – preguntó Yamiko alzando una ceja detrás de su máscara y, tras recibir una afirmación de Jodie, sonrió – Pues vamos, pero no les digas a tus papás, no queremos problemas, ¿verdad?

- No… ¿cómo vamos a salir? mis papás se darán cuenta… - preguntó antes de ser cargada por la mayor

- Pues por la ventana

- ¿No es muy alto? ¿Y si nos lastimamos?

- Meh, te preocupas demasiado

Yamiko tomó impulso antes de correr y saltar por la ventana, Jodie gritó asustada, pero de repente cambiaron a risas antes de que Yamiko cayese elegantemente sobre la cerca

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar que me gusta mucho, sujétate pequeña

Jodie se sujetó fuertemente cuando de repente sintió que un fuerte viento le daba a la cara, al abrir sus ojos vio que Yamiko saltaba de techo en techo y se sentía bien, mas no duró demasiado, pronto llegaron al bosquejo en el que Yamiko había despertado, era un claro pequeño pero que tenía una hermosa cascada congelada, sin contar que el suelo estaba cubierto de escarcha

- Es muy lindo

- ¿Te gusta? Es un lugar muy especial para mi

- Si

- A Aiden también le gusta ¿No es así?

- ¿Puedes hablar con él?

- Claro ¿no lo oyes?

- … si, lo oigo

- No debes temerle, el quiere protegerte, siente que es su deber

- Está bien, lo intentaré, lo lamento Aiden

- Jeje ¿quieres hacer un mono de nieve?

- ¡Si!

Yamiko, Jodie y Aiden se pasaron una hora jugando en la nieve, ahora mismo estaban de vuelta, Susan casi se da cuenta que Jodie no estaba, llegaron justo a tiempo, Jodie se fue a bañar mientras las dos entidades conversaban, cuando Jodie volvió habló con ambos

- Yamiko ¿Cómo te volviste como Aiden?

- Hmmm, no sé, solo desperté un día sin recuerdos, nada

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Recuerdo mi nombre, edad, habilidades, pero no que hacía exactamente antes de morir

- Te ayudaré

- ¿Eh?

- Algún día haré que recuerdes tu pasado

- Jajaja

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Jodie, pequeña, aunque aprecio tu determinación, sé que hay cosas que no importan ahora, el pasado es una de ellas, ¿cómo dicen "el pasado, pisado"?

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero quiero ayudarte

- Tengo una idea

- ¿?

- Jaja, seamos amigas Jodie, ayudémonos cuando lo necesitemos ¿quieres?

- Si, solo una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aiden también es nuestro amigo

- Vale, pequeña, Aiden es nuestro amigo

- ¡Jodie! ¡Hora de cenar!

- Ve, pequeña, tu madre te habla

- Si, vuelvo al rato

- Te esperaremos pequeña

Jodie bajó corriendo y riendo

- ¡Mamá, mamá, tengo nuevos amigos!

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Son Yamiko y Aiden, estuvimos jugando hace rato

- Jaja, claro, cariño

En el cuarto de Jodie…

- Me siento bien, no sé por qué – Aiden hizo ruidos extraños - ¿Agarrarle cariño? Tal vez… lo malo es que no me puedo quitar este mal presentimiento de encima, algo ocurrirá, lo puedo sentir… - más ruidos raros –No sé, Aiden, no sé.

_Continuará..._

**phew, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, lo malo es que se me atrasó un especial que quería hacer en otro fic :(**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera, sayonara!**


End file.
